cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The White Delegation
|- | style="background:lemonchiffon;" | Team Color || White | |} The Chriserin Incident The White Delegation began it's downhill slope after the "Chriserin Incident", when a nation ruler by the name of "Chriserin" posted a request on the offician CN forums requesting to join a bloc. For this act, TWD was laughed at, and suffered great public relations loss. The Rhinoes Incident Shortly after the Chriserin Incident, relations with TPF began to plummet. After a while, a member by the name of Rinoehs, refusing to give in to TPF demands, became a target for TPF harassment, and eventually led to talk of war. Within time, Rinoehs apologized for the sake of peace. Shortly afterwards, he quit TWD leaving his nation to an old CN player. Finally, his nation went out with a bang while attacking the strongest 3 TPF members, before his nation was deleted by CN moderators aligned with TPF. The Breakaway Incident During the time that the "Rhinoes Incident" was going on, a group of members of TWD comprising of the ministers, and other random members, split away due to fear of TPF attacking TWD. Approximately 30 members from TWD went off to join the Crescent Moon Republic, which was the eventual name of the breakaway. This left TWD with a lot less members, strength, and overall performance ability, as the best government officials left for CMR. Presidential Overthrow During the December–January period of time, the vice president, Rubedo, was removed from power. Another member, by the name of King Vences eventually took over for his position. King Vences was appointed as the Executive Minister at the time, and the revised charter said that the Executive Minister would immediately replace any of the 2 missing presidential bodies. During early January, a few days past TWD's 1st birthday, King Vences, no longer tolerating OnTopOfMyGame's inactivity, commenced a political vote out to remove OnTopOfMyGame as the president. With only 3 voting ministers at the time, the final vote was 3 to 0, effectively removing OnTopOfMyGame from power. As the Vice President, and no Executive Minister (King Vences was Vice President because he was the only acting Executive Minister) King Vences took over as president. Merge On the same day of the OnTopOfMyGame's forced resignation on the CN forums, King Vences, along with the leaders of the Global Republic of Allied Nations, announced the merge of both alliances, forming the Auric Armada. Apparently, King Vences and the leaders of GRAN had the merge planned out weeks prior to the take over, showing that King Vences had the entire executive minister-to vice president-to president movement planned out, to the finest detail, showing the effort that King Vences (TWD), King Alaricus (GRAN), and Shang Tsung(GRAN) put in for the better of both alliances. Post-Merge OnTopOfMyGame moved to TPF. Rubedo moved to VE. King Vences is currently in TORN after he decided to merge Au into Defense Confederation. CMR merged with another alliance to form Obsidian, who then merged to be part of Dark Evolution. Category:White team alliances